G.O.D.
The Ganglions of Omniscient Disrupter, also known as "G.O.D." for short, is the main antagonist of the fighting game Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness. Biography As the mind control of the Earth Force’s Super Weapon, G.O.D. is powered off the energy from children that have been captured by the Earth’s forces. Arieta manages to escape from the clutches of the Earth Forces and inform the others of the weapon and its power source. G.O.D. uses the Variant Armor X-0 Warlock and does battle with Jin before finally being destroyed when it burns up in the atmosphere. X-0 Warlock Warlock is an oddly designed Variant Armor, which is used by G.O.D.. It misses many common gameplay elements in trade for super-powerful attacks and abilities. His ground light attacks are all multi-hitting, his heavy attacks have huge reach, and his 360 throw steals life. Imitation Alpha projects a clone of himself forward that can do damage with its attacks, while Imitation Beta is a fake. Warlock features a high number of projectile attacks, which may also be his greatest restriction; he may only have one projectile on the screen at once (Imitation Alpha included), so his methods of approach are often very segregated. RF-027 Jackal Jackal is another Variant Armor used by G.O.D. in some storyline paths. He is a well equipped rushdown Variant Armor who has exceptional air mobility among VAs with the jump-type boost. His Dizzy Boomerang offers him a relatively safe jump-in option, a move to special cancel into from air moves during pressure, and a cross-up tool when used midscreen. As with all insectroid-legged models, Jackal Stamp allows him to close distance quickly and be in the place where he is most dangerous. Heat Grapple and Whip Sting both cover a range which is slightly further than most Variant Armors' normals so it may be rewarding to stay about 1 character width away from your opponent as Jackal. FZ-900J Killer Bee Killer Bee is another Variant Armor used by G.O.D. in a storyline path. He has some of the best mobility in the game, with an ability set to get him around and through any obstacles. Killer Screw and its extensions power through physical projectiles, and Killer Bee Strike simply ignores everything on the screen. His hover boost and airthrow make him dangerous to approach in the air, while the far reaching Killer Sword, Killer Eye, and mine shooter make him dangerous to leave alone. Killer Bee's only weak point is his poor defense, the lowest in the game. Trivia *G.O.D.'s main Variant Armor, X-0 Warlock, also appeared in the game Armored Warriors, as a boss, and was controlled by a character named Azrael. This same Armor is also controlled by Devilotte's father, Death Satan, in the console version of Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness. *He is the only character of the game who is completly evil, the others are hero antagonists(Like Mary Miyabi or Chiyomaru & Tessan) or morally ambiguous(like Devilotte or Shade), however, the game compensate the lack of real villains with a Pure Evil as the main villain. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Genderless Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers